


Ragnarök of Thanos

by GoddessSkadi



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Freeform, Magic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessSkadi/pseuds/GoddessSkadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's Redemption which means payback for Thanos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarök of Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, hope everyone likes it! I will be posting chapters regularly, have this planned out but not sure how many yet!

"Why have you done this?" asks Thor.  
Loki replies "To prove to Father that I am a worthy son! When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne!"  
"You can't kill an entire race!"  
" Why not?... And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You, could have killed them all with your bare hands!"  
" I've changed." He still has hope that he can get through to his brother.  
"So have I. Now fight me!"  
[Loki and Thor fight is brutal and to stop Loki, Thor breaks the bifrost to stop Jotunhiem from being destroyed. Thor and Loki are flung to the edge of the Bifrost only gunnir held by Odin stops them from falling].  
" I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"  
"No, Loki." replies Odin.  
[Loki stares for a moment, then loosens his grip]  
"Loki, no... NO!"  
[Loki falls into a wormhole]

Loki's dreams are always like this, tortured and full of the pain of 3 years ago, Darcy is entwined with her husband's lean body. Hands pressed lightly against his temples, seeing his dream. A blue glow surrounds her hands but Loki is unaware of his wife's action, she is careful, Loki has taught her well.

Darcy feels her power surrounding her, the blue light envelopes her body slowly as she concentrates on the images in Loki's mind.  
The power is shifting her body to the time of his dreams. This is Darcy's will, as a powerful sorceress in her own right she needs to see the events as they happen and using Loki's memories even in a dream are the best way to do this.

The dream shifts 2 years ago -  
The sensations of transporting to another time was strange to get used to at first but now I am used to this. It has gotten easier and my husband always makes me practice my magic.  
I still can't believe how much better I have gotten with his help. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the scene unfolding in front of me.  
Dr. Erik Selvig and Nick Fury are talking in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Bunker location. So this is where Erik disappeared to after the Destroyer turned up in Puente Antiguo, I think. My attention again turns to Fury who I can see is standing in front of a table with a large metal box/case on it.  
I can hear Erik and Fury discussing some recent discoveries that Dr Selvig has made in relation to some of the alternate universes. Fury then asks Selvig for his advice on something... and that's what is in the case on the table. Fury opens up the case and inside is the the Tesseract . I can see the blue glow coming from the box and I hear Dr Selvig ask what is it, Fury tells him that it is a source of incredible power. I then see the reflection in the mirror and what should be Selvig's reflection, is not. Instead its Loki, my eyes widen with shock and my heart starts beating faster. I make sure that I am still hidden and that Loki will not be able to sense that I am here. We have discussed this before how to make sure we can find each other or hide if needed, again I love the fact that my husband is such a good teacher or I know this loki would know I was there. I then realise that Loki was actually possessing Selvig, before any of us realised. I look at Loki's reflection closely paying attention to his eyes, they are blue..... not green. I then hear Loki respond to Fury with... "That's very interesting…" 

I decide that I need to see no more and return to my bedroom on Asgard. There are touches of both of us in this room, gold and green for loki and blue and gold for me. There are times when I wear Loki's colours and I don't get a choice with my underwear!. I do love my husband and how possessive he can be of me. I let my power return to my body and lay next to Loki watching him, I entwine my naked body around his again. Loki never let's us sleep clothed. His nightmares have stopped for now and I feel his arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer to his body and he returns to a deeper sleep.

I need to talk to Jane about what I have just seen. I had scanned everything in the room with my magic and I needed to upload the data. I always knew my old job would come in handy, I think amused.

We had a bitching office hidden away in the bowels of the palace near the weapons vault, walls covered in computers a direct link to Stark Tower, S.H.I.E.L.D and Heimdall. Magic pulsed within the room, the constellations and all events past and present occasionally the future would be shown, but those events could change. As everyone knows nothing is set in stone. The images swirled from a golden sphere that was hovering above the floor. That had taken months of work to prefect with help from Loki ,Heimdall, Jane's and my magic. The sphere connects directly to the observatory so Heimdall never needed to leave his post unless he had too. It was so cool and I am a complete nerd when it comes to tech.

My discussion with Jane would have to wait until morning and I was content to stay in Loki's arms, I felt sad as I knew a storm was coming. There would be a reckoning and I needed to be strong for Loki, Thanos seriously underestimated us if he thought that we would allow anything to happen to him. Thor and Loki had almost repaired their relationship, it would never be as it once was but I didn't think that was such a bad thing as relationships do change. Even Jane had a fondness for Loki which had grown over the years helped in part by their working together on science projects. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice that a pair of intense green eyes were watching me with a mixture of lust, adoration and pain . The words Loki spoke snapped me out of my thoughts "why are you awake my love?"  
"I couldn't sleep, sorry if I woke you".  
"You didn't" he replied so I asked " nightmares?". His reply was terse which I understood as I had been seeing them too "yes".

I was determined before and I was even more determined now. Our plan would work we would help Loki be free of Thanos.


End file.
